A favor
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: *Set during Save me* Castiel helps Lexus forget by taking her mind off of Amber. Implied CandyxCas


Me: Hi everybody!

...

That was my failed Dr. Nick impression. :3 Anyways, this is set during the first couple chapters of Save me and I've been meaning to post this but haven't gotten that far. So here it is! Oh, and I've been getting a bunch of requests for a story where Lys gets a girl, I will say that I'm slowly working on it. I will say that I'm planning on doing a story where Debroah comes and throws some shit at the fan, but I will get to it went I do. So yea, I only own Lexus and all her weird awesome. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Castiel had been heading to the courtyard when he spotted Lexus looking bored as Amber chewed her out, probably for thinking that she was going after him. Castiel didn't hear what the blonde was saying, but when Lexus' face twisted from boredom to momentary shock, then hot rage, he knew that Amber went too far and stepped on a mine. Lexus pushed off the wall and gave Amber what looked like a serious tongue-lashing. Castiel was surprised to see Amber step back as Lexus raged at her. Lexus then turned and stormed off, leaving Amber and her friends in total shock.<p>

"And one more thing," Lexus called over her shoulder. "Back off Bitch, You know nothing about me." With that, she walked off. Amber looked total offended and Castiel chuckled. So Lexus was the one to put the raging little brat in her place. Castiel glanced over to see Amber and her little posse storm off in the other direction. Castiel shrugged and walked off the way Lexus went.

She was shooting hoops in the gym when he found her. With an enraged scream, she hurled the ball in a random direction and ran her fingers though her short cropped black glossy hair. He could see her dark green eyes blazing with rage and unshed tears. Wait, tears? Castiel walked up to her and she turned, ready to rage, but she relaxed when she saw it was Castiel.

"What are you doing here, Castiel?"

"I saw what happened, you okay?" He asked. Since she revealed that she had been left to die in the city to him, they began to grow closer and he genuinely began to care for her.

"No." She said sitting on one of the bleachers. Castiel picked up the ball that she had angrily tossed aside and sat down next to her.

"She step on a mine?" He asked with a smirk and earned a sad smile.

"Yea, she thought that she knew me, but she doesn't."

"That's the thing with Amber, just do what you did earlier and tell her off." She chuckled.

"I'll remember that."

They sat in silence for a moment when Castiel stood and tossed her the ball, which she caught.

"You want to play hoops?" A smile twisted her lips and he smirked.

"Sure, but don't complain when I kick your ass." He chuckled, tossing his jacket aside and standing in a defense posture.

"I'd like to see you try, Hartwood." Lexus smirked as she dribbled low and faked a left, running an arc around him and scored. Lexus laughed and Castiel frowned.

"You got lucky on that one!" Lexus laughed again.

"Luck has nothing to do with it!" They played for another half an hour. Lexus often stole the ball and scored without a problem. She would have scored another basket when Castiel tackled her playfully, making her scream and drop the ball. They fell to the ground in a heap and Lexus was killing herself laughing.

"Aw, Castiel, you're a sore loser."

"No, I'm not."

"You are, don't deny it." He crinkled his nose and she giggled at him. He stood and pulled her to her feet and grabbed his jacket.

"Thanks Castiel. I needed something like that to get my mind off of what happened." She smiled and he winked.

"Sure, Hartwood." She rolled her eyes when he called her by her last name.

"Besides, you're not bad." She snorted.

"You were letting me win. That game was totally rigged." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Ha! So I am right!"

"Whatever you want to believe." She laughed again and stepped out of the gym with him to find it was raining. Castiel couldn't help but chuckle at Lexus' face at the rain.

"I take it you don't like the rain?"

"I was abandoned in the middle of a storm, what do you think?" She replied sarcastically and he shrugged. She glanced out and frowned.

"I can't ride my long-board home now and I don't have an umbrella." She blew a tuff of hair out of her face.

"Well, Bye Castiel." With that, the red head watched as the black haired girl dashed out into the rain and down the street.

'Weirdo.'


End file.
